Too Late
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Sakura selalu gagal menyaingi Sasuke dalam setiap mata pelajaran, hal ini membuat Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke. Tapi suatu ketika, perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke berubah/One-shoot/RnR Please


Konichiwa. Hai Reader from anywhere and anyworld (?) Ini fic re-upload Gyu dengan banyak reparasi eh perbaikan maksudnya, secara teknis ini adalah fic pertama Gyu XD. Padahal pengen lebih lama lagi menjadi reader , tapi gimana ya ^_~ _Happy Reading_ and _Please don't be silent reader_.

**Too Late**

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special Thanks for ****BEADER: Rieki-nee**  


**Warning : 3T, OOC, AU, MISSTYP, etc**

**RnR Please**

_**But if you don't like, don't read**_

Tetes-tetes air hujan membasahi wajah Sakura. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan tubuh Sasuke masih membatu di tengah derasnya hujan.

'Sasuke...?'

_**Flashback : ON**_

"Aku benci dia Ino…"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena dia selalu lebih baik dariku. Aku sudah belajar keras untuk menyainginya tapi tak bisa."

"Lupakan sajalah Sakura. Akui saja kalau prestasi Sasuke lebih gemilang…"

"…" Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih termangu menunggu jawabannya.

**xxx**

Suasana Konoha _High School_ berasa seperti biasanya, dilihatnya seorang lelaki di lapangan olahraga tengah memantul-mantulkan bola basket. Mukanya semakin kusut tiap ia melihat setiap gerak pria itu.

Pria itu berhenti... sejenak dari kejauhan dipandanginya gadis berambut merah muda itu dan memberikan seulas senyum padanya. Tak terpikirkan oleh Sakura kalau Sasuke akan melakukan itu. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Dia hanya kembali ke kelas dan menggerutu tentang Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno... 90"

"WHOOOA..." Satu kelas langsung berdecak kagum mendengar hasil ulangan harian matematika milik Sakura.

"Kau hebat Sakura, bahkan Shikamaru dapat kau kalahkan." bisik Temari dan disambut senyuman oleh Sakura.

"Waah, Shikamaru... ternyata kau dapat dikalahkan seorang gadis." Naruto terkekeh menghina Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mendapat nilai 45, sama seperti orang bodoh yang kukenal." Perkataan Shikamaru membuat Lee dan Choji terkekeh serta sukses membuat Naruto geram.

"Sasuke Uchiha... 95."

*KTARRR*

Bagaikan disambar petir seluruh kelas langsung terdiam, dan angin berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun masuk ke kelas itu.

"APHAAA?" Naruto langsung terjatuh dari kursinya dengan posisi gaya ayam depresi karena kegagalan total.

'95? Nilainya 95?' gumam Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sensei... permisi!" Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Hm, cepat kembali ya Sakura!" Jawab Guru Kakashi yang disambut anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

*BMMM*

Sakura menghantamkan kedua tangannya ke dinding kamar kecil itu. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir melewati pipinya –dia menangis–. Tidak, dia sangat kesal, sampai-sampai hanya merasakan keputusasaan.

"Apa yang salah?" rintih Sakura dan menghantamkan terus kedua tangannya ke dinding yang menjadi saksi kekesalannya. Bahkan, matematika yang tidak lain merupakan mata pelajaran yang paling ia kuasai mampu disaingi Sasuke.

"Padahal sudah sejauh ini." Sakura kembali melontarkan amarahnya, berlinang semua air matanya ditekan keinginan besar untuk menyaingi seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura perlahan membuka keran, tangannya yang bergetar dengan pelan mengambil air dan membasuh mukanya. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. Kemudian diambilnya selembar tissue untuk menyapu wajahnya dan berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam kelas.

**xxx**

"Sakura... ikut tidak?" Tenten menggelengkan kepala melihat temannya tidak seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat di depan buku Sejarah yang tebalnya sampai 3 jari lebih.

"Tenten, aku sedang sibuk. Kalau kau mau pergi, seorang diri saja tak apa-apa 'kan?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, bahkan tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Bukankah tidak ada tugas Sejarah? Sakura, baru kali ini kulihat kau begitu kesal, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tenten duduk di samping Sakura dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku tidak kesal. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan latihan dan tugas yang ada di buku ini, jadi nanti tidak usah susah-susah lagi karena aku sudah siap." Sakura memberikan senyuman palsu pada sahabatnya itu karena kalau tidak begitu, Tenten takkan meninggalkannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku duluan ya, Sakura." Tenten pergi menjauh.

'Aku... Aku harus menyainginya.' Pikir Sakura.

Guru Asuma pun tiba di kelas, lalu berdiri lama dan mendapatkan timpalan rasa bingung para muridnya.

"Kerjakan tugas pada halaman 239, tapi kali ini... tidak ada yang boleh lihat catatan ataupun menyontek." Guru Asuma pun menjawab ketegangan para muridnya dan duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

"SIAL! Aku lupa belajar. Shi-Shikamaru tolong bantuannya yaa..." Naruto memohon pada Shikamaru yang duduk di depannya tapi tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Ne-Neji?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping tetapi Neji tidak mempedulikan rengekan Naruto.

"Heii, Naruto. Kau harus berusaha keras, dan walaupun hanya dapat nilai rendah kau harus bangga karena itu adalah hasil kerjamu sendiri." Lee, kawan sebangkunya menyemangati Naruto.

"Huh, dasar sok tahu!" Wajah Naruto berkerut mendengar kata-kata Lee yang selalu menggebu-gebu.

Di lain pihak, Sakura tersenyum lega. Semua tugas di halaman itu sudah rampung ia selesaikan, dan dia yakin kali ini dialah yang akan menang.

"Sa-Sakura, kenapa kau tenang sekali?" Ino teman sebangkunya mulai kesulitan menghadapi soal yang diberikan Guru Asuma.

"Entahlah Ino, aku rasa aku tahu beberapa jawabannya. Hanya saja tidak yakin." Sakura tersenyum karena ia sekarang cukup duduk santai.

Sejenak ditatapnya Sasuke dari kejauhan, ingin sekali ia bayangkan muka Sasuke berkerut karena kesulitan menjawab. Tapi dari apa yang dipantulkan mata Sakura, sikap Sasuke begitu tenang bagaikan air. Padahal beberapa soal yang diberikan Guru Asuma jawabannya terbilang panjang karena harus menjelaskan.

'Kenapa dia begitu tenang?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

**xxx**

Kekesalan Sakura kian hari makin bertambah, setiap kali Sasuke selalu mampu menyainginya. Setiap diskusi, ia selalu menahan kekesalannya karena pendapat yang ia sampaikan selalu disanggah, diperbaiki, dan disempurnkan oleh Sasuke. PUTUS ASA, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Tetapi, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, sesungguhnya Sasuke juga selalu memperhatikannya. Dilihatnya sikap Sakura yang selalu berubah saat dekat dengannya.

Mata pelajaran bahasa Jepang pun selesai dan tak berapa lama Guru Asuma masuk kembali ke kelas itu. Guru Asuma mengeluarkan kertas-kertas hasil tugas kemarin dan membacakan nilainya.

"Choji Akimichi... 55."

"Hinata Hyuga… 80."

"Ino Yamanaka… 78."

"Kiba Inuzuka… 50."

"Naruto Uzumaki... 40."

"Neji Hyuga… 85."

"Sakura Haruno… 95."

*DEG*

Detak jantung Sakura tak menentu. Sakura terkejut, padahal dia merasa semuanya sudah sempurna tapi kenapa? Ia pun mencoba tenang, setidaknya kali ini mungkin ia takkan tersaingi.

"HAAAAA..." Naruto langsung terjatuh dari kursinya dengan posisi gaya ayam depresi karena kegagalan total.

"Aku... dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan." Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Siapapun bisa mengalahkanmu, Naruto." Neji mulai kesal melihat tingkah temannya yang satu itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha... nilai sempurna." Nada Guru Asuma terdengar sangatlah datar.

Seketika itu pula seluruh kelas langsung terdiam, dan angin berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun masuk ke kelas itu. (_Anime Effect_)

"HOAAAA... GUK..." Mulut Naruto langsung disumpal kertas oleh Shino yang sedari tadi juga ikut terganggu.

'Sem... Sem-Sempurna? Nilai Sempurna?' Sakura pun berdiri.

"Sensei, kenapa? Di-Dimana letak kesalahanku?" Sakura mulai memprotes nilai yang diberikan Guru Asuma dan mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau kurang teliti. Kau menjawab soal nomor 9 tapi itu adalah jawaban soal nomor 8 begitu pula sebaliknya. Walau hanya angka, itu berpengaruh besar bagiku. 95.. Aku memakluminya dan sudah membantumu." Guru Asuma memberikan jawaban dengan sangat dingin.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, tertukar nomor? Jawaban? Ketidaktelitian sedikit saja membuat ia harus sekali lagi menanggung kekalahan. Tatapan Sakura mulai datar, pandangannya begitu kosong.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu maaf Sensei." Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dari kejauhan Sasuke terus memandangnya, karena ia menyadari begitu besar keinginan Sakura untuk menyainginya.

**xxx**

Sedari tadi, Ino hanya memandangi Sakura yang duduk diam di kelas. Tak seperti biasanya, kelihatan Sakura hanya duduk memutar-mutar bolpoin dan sesekali ia menatap jendela luar. Semua ajakan, kata-kata dari temannya ditanggapinya dengan dingin. Kelihatan seolah jiwa Sakura menghilang.

Ino merasa tidak sanggup melihat perubahan Sakura seperti itu. Dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Sakura pikirkan. Dia tidak sanggup jika sampai kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Ino pun berjalan ke perpustakaan. Padahal, biasanya Sakura yang selalu mengajaknya terlebih dahulu. Membuat ia menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Tapi kini Ino sendirian, ia merasa Sakura sudah tidak memikirkan tentang persaingan itu lagi.

Ino pun tiba di perpustakaan. Matanya terpaku pada seorang pria berambut _raven_ yang duduk sendirian di kursi perpustakaan. Ia pun terhenti sejenak, berniat untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada pria itu. Ino pun mendatangi Sasuke, bermaksud mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu,"

"Tentang?"

"Ini… Ini tentang Sakura,"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap dingin padanya? Dan bisakah kau… sesekali mengalah dengannya?"

"Jadi, semua ini dikarenakan sifat ku padanya?"

"Hanya itu masalahnya Sasuke. Seandainya saja, kau mau mengalah. Aku... Aku ingin... Aku hanya ingin sahabatku merasa bahagia Sasuke." Ino mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Sudah kuduga... Ino... Bisa sampaikan salamku padanya. Dan tolong..." Sasuke memberikan sebuah amplop biru kecil pada Ino.

"Apa ini?"

"Tolong berikan ini pada Sakura, tapi jangan sekarang."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Kau akan tahu saat yang tepat Ino." Sasuke meninggalkan Ino di perpustakaan sunyi itu.

Ino pun ingin meninggalkannya segera tapi dilihatnya tisu aneh di meja tempat Sasuke tadi. Tercium sedikit bau amis dari tisu itu, didekatinya meja itu dan diambilnya tisu kepunyaan Sasuke tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya Ino begitu melihat apa yang menodai tisu milik Sasuke.

'Da-Darah? Sasuke-kun?' gumamnya.

**xxx**

Sakura tersenyum senang. Belum pernah ia merasa sesegar ini, dia begitu bersemangat. Hari-hari ini dia sering tersenyum, kepribadiannya pun berubah total. Teman-temannya bingung terutama Ino kawan sebangkunya, hanya saja mereka tak ingin mencari tahu sebab Sakura begitu gembira.

"Sudah dua minggu Sasuke tidak hadir, Kiba rumahmu dekat dengan Sasuke. Kau tahu alasan dia tidak hadir?" tanya Guru Kurenai.

"Haaah, dia bilang dia sakit. Dan katanya dia sudah ijin dengan Wali Kelas. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Kiba menguap dengan lebar.

"Tidak sopan." bisik Tenten.

"Oh begitu, baiklah semuanya buka buku biologi kalian. Halaman 220."

'Sasuke... sakit?' Sakura mulai hening.

**DING DING DING DING | DING DING DING DING**

Angin mulai bertiup kencang dan membawa awan mendung. Perlahan daun-daun mulai basah diikuti pepohonan yang terus bergoyang diterpa angin.

"Hah, kenapa? Padahal inikan waktunya pulang, malah mau hujan." Tenten mulai kesal.

"Tenten-chan, t-tenang saja. Aku juga mungkin akan pulang telat. Jadi aku akan menemanimu." Hinata menyapa Tenten yang menengadahkan sebelah tangannya untuk merasakan tetesan air hujan.

"Yaah, terima kasih Hinata. Maaf merepotkanmu." Tenten memberikan senyuman pada sahabatnya itu.

Di lain pihak, Sakura tidak berpikiran seperti temannya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah pulang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu segera mengerjakan tugas kembali.

'Lagipula hanya rintik.' pikir Sakura.

"Ino, aku duluan ya!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dari kejauhan.

"Sakura, jangan hujan-hujanan nanti kau sakit!" Ino berteriak tapi temannya itu sudah menghilang.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya karena dirasanya hujan semakin deras, sampai ia melewati lapangan dilihatnya seorang pria berdiri menatap langit mendung.

'Siapa yang berdiri di tengah hujan deras begini?' Sakura mengintip dari kejauhan tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sudah disadarinya... Itu Sasuke.

Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Sasuke, tapi ia bingung. Harusnya ia tinggalkan sajalah tempat itu, lagipula dia kan membenci Sasuke. Apalagi sekarang hujan. Tapi, langkahnya hanya tertahan.

'Bukankah Sasuke sedang sakit?' pikir Sakura. Ia mulai termakan rasa khawatir pada Sasuke. Karena walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke itu tetaplah temannya, sebenci apapun Sakura padanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Sasuke?" Sakura mulai berteriak ke arah Sasuke, walaupun suaranya dapat dibendung oleh tetesan air hujan.

Sasuke menoleh mencari asal suara karena didengarnya samar-samar suara orang memanggilnya. Sampai ditemukannya di jalan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas telinga dan mencoba mendengar lebih jelas suara Sakura.

Tetes-tetes air hujan membasahi wajah Sakura. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan tubuh Sasuke masih membatu di tengah derasnya hujan.

'Sasuke...?'

_**Flashback: OFF**_

Sakura terdiam sejenak, pikirannya kacau balau. Di satu sisi, dia tidak ingin memedulikan apapun yang dikerjakan Sasuke tapi di sisi lain, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Sasuke?" Sakura berteriak ke arah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya ke atas telinganya sambil memandang Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Sasuke?" Sakura mengulangi teriakannya tapi Sasuke kembali mendekatkan tangannya ke atas telinganya –tanda ia tak mendengar suara Sakura. Akhirnya, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sasuke, bukannya kau sedang sakit?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang terselimut air hujan.

"Hn... Aku tak melakukan apa-apa... hanya saja," Sasuke kembali menatap langit mendung sesaat.

"Suara lonceng itu..."

"Lonceng?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Ya, lonceng yang sangat keras bergema hari ini." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura begitu dingin.

Sejenak Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aku tak mendengar apa-apa." Sakura makin kebingungan.

"Benarkah? Mereka bergema sepanjang hari dan... Aku jadi ingin tahu." Tetesan hujan yang kian deras makin membasahi wajah Sasuke.

"Menurutmu dari mana? Apakah ada yang melangsungkan pernikahan? Atau mungkin..."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Sakura berteriak pada pria di depannya itu.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong begitu. Ayo pulang!"

"Maaf... semua yang kukatakan omong kosong. Jadi... silahkan jangan dipercaya." Sasuke tertunduk.

Sejenak Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah pria di depannya itu. Kemudian ia pun mulai memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke, hampir semua ucapanmu itu omong kosong. Takkan ada habisnya jika kuladeni kau terus. Itu... memang yang terbaik." Sakura terus memandangi wajah Sasuke yang hanya muram.

"Ya, benar, Sakura... Tapi memang benar untuk kita berdua." Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa ingin menjadi... seseorang yang tak pernah bisa dilampaui?" Sasuke membuat Sakura sejenak terpuruk dalam keheningan dan yang terdengar hanyalah tetesan air hujan yang terus menerpa tanah. Saksi keheningan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Sakura tahu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke berkaitan dengannya.

"Memang benar. Terkadang, aku selalu merasa ingin menjadi orang yang hebat dan tak pernah bisa disaingi. Tapi, walaupun aku memiliki sifat seperti itu, aku tidak pernah merasa kalau itu akan terwujud." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, selalu saja akan ada kesalahan yang mereka lakukan walaupun hanya sedikit. Tak ada yang tak bisa dilampaui. Itu Jawabanku." Sakura kembali membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Hn... Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu."

Diam. Dan hujan bagaikan nada di belakang mereka berdua. Gambaran kedua orang yang saling memberikan rasa pengertian antara satu sama lainnya.

"Ayo pulang Sasuke, kita basah kuyup!"

"Sayang sekali Sakura, kita akan segera berpisah..." Sasuke menjawab lembut perkataan Sakura. Kali ini bukanlah dingin seperti biasanya, suara Sasuke begitu... hangat.

Sakura hanya termanggu menatap Sasuke, bagaimana bisa ia sudah hanyut terlalu jauh dalam percakapan ini? Apakah ia melupakan rasa kebenciannya pada Sasuke?

"Berhentilah bicara hal mengerikan seperti itu, aku tidak suka!" jawab Sakura.

**xxx**

"Sakura... ayo bangun. Sudah pagi, nanti kau terlambat." Suara gedoran pintu membangunkan Sakura dari alam mimpinya. Membuat gadis itu kelabakan mengambil handuk.

Lorong sekolah begitu sunyi, Sakura yakin kalau ia terlambat. Dan suasana kelasnya tidak terdengar ribut seperti biasa. Pelan-pelan diketuknya pintu kelas karena ia yakin Guru sudah ada di dalam.

"_Sumimasen_." Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tetapi, dari apa yang ia lihat tidak ada Guru di ruangan itu.

Senyum lega mulai menghiasi wajah Sakura, walau terasa ganjil baginya. Tidak biasanya teman kelasnya begitu tenang, walaupun tidak ada Guru di kelas.

Naruto hanya memandangi langit lewat jendela luar, tidak terlihat ribut seperti biasa. Begitu pula Lee. Shino dan Neji diam seperti biasa. Choji hanya makan keripik kentang perlahan-lahan, tidak cepat seperti biasa dan sesekali dilihatnya dalam bungkus keripik kentang itu. Shikamaru hanya membisu menatap papan tulis, dan Kiba hanya mencoret-coret bukunya. Bahkan, Kiba orang yang dikenal paling ribut setelah Naruto hanya terdiam mencoret-coret bukunya.

Tenten membuka lembaran-lembaran buku pelajaran, Ino hanya memainkan bolpoin miliknya, Hinata hanya memandangi dan sesekali menggerakkan kedua telunjuknya, benar-benar terasa janggal di mata Sakura.

"Apakah ada tugas, Tenten?" Sakura bertanya pada orang yang sedari tadi terlihat sedikit lebih normal dibanding yang lainnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya. Ingin membuka buku saja..." jawab Tenten.

"Ino, ada apa ini?" Sakura menatap aneh sekelilingnya.

Hinata menyentuh pundak Sakura dan menyapanya.

"Aku sudah coba menghubungimu, tapi seharian _handphone_-mu tidak aktif. Dan saat sampai di rumahmu, ibumu bilang kau sedang tidur karena kelelahan hujan-hujanan. Maaf, Sakura." Raut wajah Hinata menggambarkan kesedihannya.

"Memang... memangnya ada apa?" Sakura menatap wajah teman-temannya dan sadar bahwa mereka tengah larut dalam kesedihan.

"Sasuke," Ino angkat bicara dan mencoba menjelaskannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kenapa dengan Sasuke, Ino?" Sakura mengguncang pundak kawan sebangkunya itu.

"Kemarin... Dia. Kemarin Sasuke baru saja pergi." Ino menjawab Sakura bahkan tanpa memandang wajahnya.

"Ke mana? Dia pindah sekolah?" Sakura menatap Ino. Tapi Ino hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena tak sanggup menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"Tidak, dia tidak pindah tapi pergi,"

"A-Apa maksudmu Ino? Kau bercanda kan? Sungguh kau bercanda kan?" Sakura tersenyum dan sangat yakin kalau teman-temannya tengah mengerjainya. Mungkinkah ini hari istimewanya? Dan Sasuke dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Kemarin sore, dia baru saja dimakamkan. Kami sudah mencoba untuk menghubungimu tapi, kau terlalu lelah sampai tak bisa bangun." Tenten memberanikan diri menjelaskan hal yang telah terjadi pada Sakura.

"Su-Sudahlah Tenten, kalian tidak bisa mengerjaiku." Sakura tertawa kecil, karena ia tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

"Sakura." Naruto memegang pundak Sakura yang hanya membisu.

*TSHH*

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto kemudian berbalik memandangnya. Matanya merah, dan kali ini ia menangis, lalu memukulkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto.

"Aku baru bertemu ia kemarin, berhentilah bercanda. Aku tidak percaya semua ini. Aku tidak suka!" Sakura menjerit mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Satu kelas pun hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Sakura.

'Sakura...' Ino memandang wajah temannya. Tak terbayang olehnya kalau Sakura akan sesedih ini, bukankah Sakura tidak menaruh simpatik pada Sasuke? Kenapa ia harus mengeluarkan reaksi seperti ini?

"Kanker... telah menggerogoti tubuhnya, Sakura. Selama ini ia selalu menahan rasa sakit, dan akhirnya sampai puncaknya, dia..." Naruto terhenti saat dilihatnya Sakura sesenggukan.

"DIAM. Aku bilang diam, sudah cukup..." Sakura menangis menghentikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Bahkan... aku tidak hadir untuk mengantarkanmu ke peristirahatanmu yang terakhir. Aku ini memang bodoh." Sakura menghantamkan kedua tangannya terus ke meja. Sampai Ino memegangi lengannya.

Guru Kakashi pun hanya mampu berdiri di luar kelas, dia tidak ingin masuk ke sana. Kakashi mencoba membiarkan suasananya lebih tenang dulu, setidaknya sampai Sakura bisa berpikir jernih.

**xxx**

"Ini." Ino memberikan sebuah amplop biru kecil pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Sakura memegang amplop pemberian Ino itu.

"Sasuke bilang... berikan pada Sakura pada saatnya..."

"Pada saatnya?" Sakura tertunduk.

"Dan... aku tahu mungkin yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah sekarang." Bisik Ino, ia sudah tak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

"Se-Sebaiknya kau buka itu di tempat lain. Aku tahu perasaanmu, Sakura." Ino memalingkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan melangkah pergi.

Sakura menggenggam erat amplop biru itu. Didekapnya di dalam dadanya amplop itu seakan memberikan kehangatan tersendiri baginya. Sakura pun pergi, berjalan ke suatu tempat yang mungkin hanya ia dan Sasuke yang paham betapa spesialnya tempat itu.

Kali ini, udara sore begitu cerah. Sakura berjalan menuju lapangan tempat terakhirnya bertemu Sasuke. Muncul dibayangannya saat Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya ke telinga saat ia memanggilnya. Perlahan, Sakura membuka amplop biru itu dan membaca surat kecil di dalamnya.

_Untuk Haruno Sakura_

"_Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tiada…"_

"_Aku tahu, kalau kau begitu berambisi untuk menyaingiku. Semuanya tergambar jelas dari sikapmu, itu yang selalu kupandangi. Dari dirimu... Sakura,"_

"_Ada sebab kenapa selama hidupku aku bersikap dingin, karena aku tak ingin punya seorang teman. Aku tak ingin ada rasa kehilangan bagi mereka. Lagi pula, aku tidak punya keinginan sedikitpun untuk memperhatikan tingkah mereka…"_

"_Tapi Sakura, kau berbeda. Aku memperhatikan sikapmu, walaupun kau tak tahu. Kau selalu kesal karena tidak pernah bisa menyaingiku. Kau... adalah teman pertama dan satu-satunya. Kau setara denganku…"_

_"Ini terjadi saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Pertama kali aku masuk Konoha High School dan terjadi suatu keajaiban. Dokter bilang harusnya aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi sejak beberapa tahun lalu."_

"_Harusnya aku sadar. Kalau selama ini kaulah semangatku, Sakura…"_

"_Aku minta maaf Sakura, kalau aku tak bisa menghapus air matamu. Ketahuilah, Sakura. Aku menyayangimu."_

_Uchiha Sasuke~_

Sakura pun tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, sudah terlambat untuk menyadari perasaan Sasuke padanya. Bulir-bulir air membasahi surat yang dipegangnya. Secepat inikah Sasuke pergi, kenapa ia merasa tak senang? Bukankah kini tidak ada halangan lagi? Tidak ada yang bisa menyainginya sekarang. Ia berlari dan terus berlari meninggalkan tempatnya terakhir kali memandang wajah Sasuke.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Dipandanginya batu nisan itu terus menerus, bayangan Sasuke terus meluncur dibenaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke," Bisik Sakura pada nisan di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa secepat ini?" Sakura menangis, merintih memecah kesunyian pemakaman.

Sahabat, itulah yang Sasuke ingin Sakura menjaganya. Tidak peduli pintar, bodoh, kaya, miskin, atau bagaimanapun status mereka, Sasuke ingin agar Sakura mengharagai sahabatnya. Pesan terakhir yang indah.

Kini apa yang dipikirkan Sakura? Ia tidak lagi berusaha keras untuk menyaingi Sasuke. Karena kini, selamanya, dan bagi dirinya, Sasuke takkan pernah tersaingi lagi. Apa yang dipikirkan Sakura adalah kata-kata yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.

"Sahabat ya... Sasuke. Kita teman, 'kan?" Sakura menaruh bunga di atas nisan Sasuke.

"Sahabat... selamanya."

**~OWARI~**

Ukh, Plotnya masih amburadul ya-gyu ^_~ _Gomenne_. Sebenernya pengen masang genre Angst atau Hurt/Comfort tapi bingung perbedaan antara keduanya (Ada yang mau ngasi jawaban lewat reviu?) jadi pasang genre Friendship deh. ^_~ Jangan lupa review ya! Daagh..


End file.
